It is known that a composition for a pest control aerosol containing [2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-(methoxymethyl)phenyl]methyl=2,2-dimethyl-3-(1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate and a propellant has a pest control effect (see e.g. Patent Literature 1).